


[Podfic] An Intriguing Notion

by Kasena



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Anime, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: After the eventful adventure that was the Ouran Fair, the Host Club is happy for things to settle down and for everything to return back to the way things were. That is, at least, until Kaoru sees Tamaki and Kyoya cuddling, Hikaru sees Tamaki and Haruhi making puppy dog eyes at each other, Honey sees Kyoya and Haruhi being soft on one another, Mori sees Tamaki and Kyoya fighting with each other, and Renge sees how close the main trio of the Host Club have become.Or:The Five Times The Host Club Was Wrong And The One Time They Were Right
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] An Intriguing Notion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Intriguing Notion (Or The Five Times The Host Club Was Wrong And The One Time They Were Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708883) by [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter). 



> Thank you for listening! If you're interested in learning more about me, check out [my tumblr here!](https://cheshire-kas.tumblr.com)

  


**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/an-intriguing-notion-ouran-8.4k_202103/An%20Intriguing%20Notion%20-%20Ouran%20-%208.4k.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [An Intriguing Notion (Or The Five Times The Host Club Was Wrong And The One Time They Were Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708883)

 **Author:** [Ibelieveinhappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter)

 **Reader:** [Kasena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena)

 **Length:** ~46 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/an-intriguing-notion-ouran-8.4k_202103/An%20Intriguing%20Notion%20-%20Ouran%20-%208.4k.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
